In automation technology, robots are frequently used, for example, to grip and to position workpieces. The robots have a very high degree of positioning precision, but during picking up and joining tasks disturbances can occur due to unknown or imprecise positioning of the workpiece. In order to enable compensation of such positional tolerances, compensating devices are known that can be situated between the robot and a gripper moved by the robot. Such compensating devices permit a relative displacement between the gripper and the robot, such that the position tolerances can be compensated by the relative displacement. As a result, the tolerance requirements at the position of the workpiece are simplified by such compensating devices.
DD 296 245 A5 indicates an assembly compensating device that is situated between a robot and a manipulator. The assembly compensating device embodies a sequential design principle, in which various degrees of freedom are enabled via a plurality of bearing points in order to achieve tolerance compensation. Inter alia, the assembly compensating device has a ball joint that enables a tolerance adjustment relating to a pivoting of the gripper relative to an X axis and Y axis of the robot. In addition, a height adjustment in the Z direction, a pivot about the Z direction, and a linear displacement in the X-Y plane are made possible via further bearing points.